


It's the End of the World, So Let Our Love Be Heard

by RebelMage



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMage/pseuds/RebelMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea and didn't see any reason not to write it.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's the End of the World, So Let Our Love Be Heard

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and didn't see any reason not to write it.  
> Enjoy.

‘Hey, Elphie!’ Galinda walks up to Elphaba, who is standing at her locker. ‘Wanna hang out?’

Elphaba raises an eyebrow but nods. ‘Sure.’

A wide smile appears on Galinda’s face. ‘Come, then.’ She doesn’t wait for an answer as she grabs Elphaba’s hands and drags her along with her. She doesn’t listen to Elphaba when she tells her she still had to get books from her locker; instead, she simply starts walking a bit faster.

Eventually, Galinda stops in front of a small café near the school. She checks her watch, tuts, and makes her way inside. ‘You go and find a seat; I’ll go get us some coffee.’ Again, she leaves Elphaba no time to respond as she moves to stand in line. Elphaba frowns but then shakes her head and goes to find a seat.

A couple of minutes later, Galinda walks over to the table Elphaba’s sitting at and gives her a latté. She takes the seat across from her.

Elphaba decides to break the silence. ‘So, why’d you ask me to come with you? Usually, you never ask me to hang out until right before you have a test so I can help you study, instead preferring to hang out with the more popular kids.’

Galinda bites her lip and looks down. Before she answers, she takes a sip from her coffee. ‘Well, as you know, tomorrow’s the end of the world.’

‘You have got to be kidding me,’ Elphaba immediately responds. ‘You actually believe that nonsense?’

‘It’s not nonsense! Stop being such a nonbeliever. What will you do when the world does end tomorrow?’

‘Well, there’ll be no one around to tell me that they told me so, will there?’

Galinda shakes her head in disbelief. ‘Elphie, this is serious. Who knows what’s gonna happen tomorrow?’ She pouts.

‘That’s exactly the point isn’t it? Nobody knows exactly what is supposedly going to destroy the world and when it is going to happen. Well, that’s not vague in the least! Sure, I’ll believe it. I mean, why shouldn’t, say, a mountain suddenly explode tomorrow to reveal an alien race that will enslave or slaughter mankind and bring about the end of the world? That idea is not ridiculous in the slightest.’

‘Elphie!’ Galinda cries. ‘Don’t just diss my beliefs like that. Besides, aren’t you usually the type to believe in all of these theories?’

‘Believable ones, yes! However, this whole apocalypse nonsense has no logical ground whatsoever! Some blokes made a calendar and it ends. All calenders end. Do you see me running around, yelling about the apocalypse happening at the end of the year because that’s when my calender ends? No.’

They sit in silence, neither willing to be the first one to break it. Eventually, after they have both finished their coffee, Galinda speaks up. ‘Elphie, there was a reason I asked you out. It doesn’t matter whether you believe the world is ending, because I do.’

‘If you truly believe the world is ending, then why are you wasting time beating around the bush?’

Galinda bites her lip. ‘I don’t want to die regretting something. That’s why I wanted to tell you...’ She doesn’t finish the sentence, looking away.

‘Tell me what?’ Elphaba’s voice is softer now. She knows this is not the time for harsh words, although she doesn’t know why.

‘I wanted to tell you that I love you.’ Galinda speaks the words quickly, red tinting her cheeks. ‘I don’t know when I started feeling this way, but I do, and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life without you knowing that.’ She bites her lip again. ‘Elphaba, will you be my girlfriend? At least for now. If the world doesn’t end, then we can break up, but I want to spend my last few hours with you.’

Elphaba doesn’t respond at first, shocked into silence. When Galinda musters up the courage to look at her, she sees Elphaba staring out the window, a blank look on her face. After about a minute, Elphaba speaks up, ‘Okay.’

Galinda’s surprise shows on her face. ‘Okay?’

‘Okay.’

Galinda smiles, and Elphaba smiles back.

 

The world doesn’t end. However, when Galinda brings that up, Elphaba responds, ‘The world might end tomorrow, or the day after that, so why should we not live now?’

 


End file.
